Sueño
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Los pensamientos de Obito despues de una mision, todos sobre Rin...ObiRin y Kakaanko! ONESHOT


**Sueño**

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? No me puedo mover, mis manos…mis pies…no los veo. Oscuridad…es lo que me envuelve. No oigo nada, solo el mismo silencio. No siento mi cuerpo, nada de mí, solo mis pensamientos. _ Tengo miedo, no puedo hacer nada, siento que caigo, no se adonde. Solo oscuridad, acompañado de silencio, eso es lo que veo. No quiero seguir aquí, quiero huir…pero… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No recuerdo, solo desperté en este lugar. Espera… ¿Qué es esto?...frío…puedo sentir el frío en mi cuerpo, pero no puedo ver mi cuerpo. Estoy cansado de esto ya, intento moverme, pero no se ni siquiera su lo e hecho, solo intento moverme. ¿Es aquello que veo? Es una luz…me llama? Quiero ir por ella, pero la oscuridad me arrastra hacia el fondo. Estiro mis manos, ya las puedo ver, estoy cerca de ella. Solo un poco más, estaré en esa luz. Ahora siento…calor…y escucho…escucho el murmurar del viento. No…no solo el viento, oigo… ¿personas? Espera…recuerdo…ellos…mis amigos…Abro los ojos y la veo a ella, sus ojos están cerrados, pero empañados en lagrimas.

Rin…- susurre.

Ella abrió los ojos, me sonríe feliz y de sus ojos brotan mas lagrimas. Sus manos están llenas de sangre, seguramente mía. Me esta abrazando, puedo sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi, puedo oler el perfume de su cabello, puedo tocar su piel. No se la razón, pero también lloro, mientras le devuelvo el abrazo duras penas. Se separa de mí, se seca las lágrimas y me mira con felicidad. También sonrío, no se por que yo estoy igual de feliz. ¿Qué es eso? Son… Minato-sensei y Kakashi…están aquí, parecen cansados y están llenos de heridas. Sensei me toma en brazos, mirándome con seriedad, no puedo evitar apartar mi mirada apenada, pero este suspiro y cambia a una sonrisa. Muevo mi cara para verla a ella, kakashi le ayuda a levantarse, se nota débil, seguramente abra gastado toda su energía en curarme. Emprendemos el viaje de vuelta a casa, donde nos la pasamos en completo silencio. Durante el trayecto, no nos parábamos de mirar, tengo necesidad de hablarle, pero cada vez lo intentaba ella se alejaba un poco. Llegamos a la villa donde me dejan en el hospital al cargo de Tsunade-sama. Pasan las semanas, ella no me ha venido a visitar. Estoy desesperado, quiero salir de aquí para buscarla. Quiero ir por ella, para decirle lo que llevo aquí dentro, pero no me dejan salir de este lugar. Casi ha pasado un mes, y aun sigo aquí dentro. Mi clan me visita a menudo, al igual que Kakashi y Minato-sensei. Siempre pregunto a Kakashi por Rin.

kakashi…- dije cansado.

Que obito? – esta mirando por una ventana.

¿como esta Rin?- le pregunto curioso.

Esta bien…- respondió sin apartar la vista.

¿Por qué no ha venido a visitarme?- volví a preguntar.

Ella también necesitaba descansar después de esa misión, no sufrió tantos daños físicos, pero si bastante sicológicos.- dijo mirando al cielo con tristeza.

La están tratando…- dije con miedo.

Saldrá mañana…Tsunade-sama dijo que había mejorado mucho…- volteo a mirarme con diversión.

Dile que venga a visitarme…- le pedí serio.

Esta bien…yo me voy, tengo una cita con Anko.- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Aun sigues con esa chica? Es muy extraña!!- le replique.

Si…eso es lo que me gusta…chao.- desaparece.

Estoy denuevo solo, miró al techo aburrido. Poco a poco me quedo dormido. Llega el amanecer, se supone que hoy sale Rin también. Llevo esperando todo el día pero ella no ha venido. Pasa otro mes, donde kakashi me ha dado mil excusas de parte de ella, pero se que miente. Al fin me dan el alta, estoy nervioso, pobre ir a verla. Estoy en las puertas del hospital, se pone a llorar, yo muestro una mueca de molestia. Corro bajo la lluvia para llegar a su casa. No paro, aun que tenga frío, aunque este empapado. Llego a la puerta de su casa y la toco. No escucho respuesta y vuelvo a tocar, pero denuevo no hay respuesta. Insisto, pero esta vez abren la puerta. Es ella, tiene la mirada baja, y el rostro oculto tras sus cabellos.

-¿por que no has ido a visitarme?- le pregunte rápidamente.

- yo…estaba ocupada…- aun no me mira.

- Rin… estuve esperándote…- le dije nervioso.

- lo se…me lo contó kakashi.- volvió a hablar.

- entonces por que no fuiste?!- exclamo alterado.

Levanta su vista temerosa, sus ojos intentan contener las lágrimas. Yo suspiro entristecido, me acerco a ella, pero esta retrocede.

- Rin…perdóname…- me disculpo.- soy un idiota, perdí la razón.

- no es tu culpa…- interrumpe.- yo…por mi culpa estaba en el hospital… por que si yo no fuera tan débil…

¿Débil? Ahora lo recuerdo…ese tipo…claro. La razón de mis heridas, fue una pelea, ahora me acuerdo.

Rin…no llores.- le tomo del mentón.- no debes llorar, una chica tan bella no debe llorar.

Obito…- me mira fijamente.

No fue tu culpa…es más tu me salvaste.- sus ojos se agrandan.- estaba envuelto en oscuridad, entonces vi una luz…esa luz eras tu Rin.

Obito…yo…- intenta hablar pero le cayó denuevo.

Rin…desde siempre e sentido algo por ti, pero se que estas enamorada de kakashi y por eso nunca me atreví a confesarte mis sentimientos, pero ahora…- ahora es ella quien me interrumpe.

Obito… es verdad que estuve enamorada de Kakashi pero…cuando me salvaste y te vi allí tirado en el suelo rodeado de sangre, algo en mi reacciono, sentí como algo gritaba en mi interior…era mis sentimientos reales, que eran para ti.- me acaricia la mejilla.- Obito…te amo.

No lo puedo evitar y la beso. La beso como había soñado todas las noches desde que la conocí. Nos separamos en busca de aire, denuevo sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad. Esta temblando de frío así que la abrazó. La llevo dentro de su casa, donde cenamos tranquilos manteniendo una agradable sorpresa. Tanto había soñado este momento y al fin se había vuelto realidad.

Fin

N/A: espero que os guste…es mi primer Obirin…se lo dedico a mi neechan Zory, que me sugirió la pareja ( siii mis familiares eligen las parejas…solo me quieren por mi forma de escribir! XD) bueno enserio…espero que os haya gustado y dejéis review si no…me tiro por una ventana T-T chaoz ;)


End file.
